1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional array antenna and a device for detecting an internal object using the same, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional array antenna capable of more precisely detecting the position and shape of an internal object in real time, and a device for detecting the internal object using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nondestructive testing apparatuses for detecting internal objects radiate electromagnetic waves onto a structure, measure the electromagnetic waves reflected from the structure, and detect the position and shape of an internal object buried in the structure.
In the case of conventional nondestructive testing apparatuses, since an area to be detected is divided into grids, and the position and shape of an internal object are detected by moving a transceiving antenna and an encoder along the grids in transverse and longitudinal directions, much time may be required and trouble may be generated in obtaining the results of detecting the internal object.